Talk:Irisviel (Dress of Heaven)/@comment-190.218.245.152-20160428221553/@comment-28048698-20160428233929
Something I love about discuss things with people who think they know how to argument is to see them act like idiots, and contradict themselves. Now, tell me how you want to talk this topic: with respect or without it? That way I know if call you "whining guy" (or maybe "ignorant guy) or just call you "wikia contributor". Because, if you don't see, I have a nick, and that nick is, in fact, even shorter tan write "argument guy" with sarcasm. Now let me talk about your sad argument. First: In your first comment you talked about Medea Lily and Tamamo So, "intelligent guy", that's why I only taked my time to refute your argument about those two. Don't feel so intelligent because you now add a new example. Really, you only look like an idiot doing that. Second: Talking about how you compare Hans with Irisviel. Hans have 5758 ATK and 8484 HP, Irisviel 8237 ATK and 12456 HP. With that she is offer something that Hans don't: better resistance and better damage (because, ey, remember something: your Servant, even the support, SOMETIMES attack, and when he attack he need DAMAGE). To ascend Hans you need some materials that are a pain in the ass: Forbidden Page, Infinity Gear, Homunculus Baby and Meteoric Horseshoe; yeah, those that we use often in better Servants. Irisviel don't, she use a special ascension material that give us the event. Now talking about their skill and NP kit. With 100% NP Hans heal 1.000 NP to the whole party for three turns. With 100% NP Irisviel heal 2.000+ HP the whole party in one turn. But... SURPRISE! That's only with NP level 1, and the event give us the chance to upgrade her NP to level 5, so... let's suppose she heal +500 per level, that would be 4.000 HP with 100%. But... but... but... WOW, DOUBLE SURPRISE! What is this? OH! HER FIRST SKILL BOOST ALL THE HEALING SHE DOES, INCLUDING NOBLE PHANTASM HEALING! So before whining like a little baby and saying "Hans is better support" analyze better. The difference between them is very, very little. Yeah, Hans MAYBE can heal a higher amount but to do that he need two things: 1) to charge his NP enough; 2) to survive until that moment with his low HP. Third: You are exactly like those player who keep whining about Nightingale because they want her to do a role that she wasn't intended. "Hans is better because he can give offense". Yeah, maybe because she is a defensive support, his main role is to give survivability to the team. Hans only can heal with his NP, but that's beause he is a low-rank Servant and because he do a lot of things: heal, boost defense and boost attack. Irisviel can heal with his NP, and also can heal with his third skill. In top of that, she can give guts to the whole party, something really useful if an important member of your team is about to die. A good way to use his NP is, in example, to use it before the enemy Servant use his NP. If the enemy's NP is AoE, probably all your members will die, and if the enemy's NP is single-target, someone will die and you don't know who. She can avoid that situation. Compare full defense suppots with full defense supports, full offense supports with full offense supports, and mix supports with mix supports. Also, don't expect to free Servants to be better than SQ Servants. Somethings happens, but it isn't often. The rest of your argument is irrelevant. You don't use numbers, informations, anything, you just say "X Servant is better than Y" without any info in your hands. But don't worry, I don't expect you to talk like that. I know that people like you doesn't have enough brain to talk and argument like decent people, all your kind just rage and whine and want everything easy. By the way, this time I don't regret to talk like that to this person. If someone want to be respected, first he or she need to respect. People who just rage and whine, and talk with sarcasm when someone answer with respect and property don't deserve to be treated like people.